Harry Potter and the Completion Of Yearning
by Kreature56
Summary: A series of one-offs Harry Potter Adult stories. All are relatively short and I take requests. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Harmony

Harry never imagined what would happen if he returned to the common room so late at night. All he wanted was to sleep. Instead, he was greeted by Hermione's form draped across the large Gryffindor common room sofa.

Harry froze in shock at the sight of his best friend lying on the couch, smiling sensually and looking up at him from under her thick lashes.

"Hermione?" he asked. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" he didn't want to know why Hermione was lying in such an un-Hermione position.

"I've been waiting for you, Harry." She said, purring the words as she moved to stand, and in the process, exposing to Harry the embarrassing (and arousing) fact that Hermione was completely naked under her robes.

"Hermione, what are you—"

Harry's words cut off when Hermione pounced on him, knocking him backward into a strategically placed chair.

"What the hell, Hermione?!" Harry hissed as her nimble fingers dove into his robes. He kept his voice down for fear of waking anyone.

A tiny squeak escaped Harry's lips as Hermione squeezed his limp cock through his trousers. The emerald-eyed boy was confused, tired, and getting hard.

"See, Harry?" Hermione whispered, ghosting her lips along his jawline. "I can make you feel so good." Her voice seductive, low and messing with Harry's thoughts. Not that he could think anything sensible with Hermione groping him and placing kisses down his neck, stopping now and then to suck at a particularly delectable spot of Harry's tasty skin.

The raven-haired boy let out a weak moan. "That feels so—"

His eyes flew open, and he stiffened against her. "No, Hermione!" he cried, again trying not to wake anyone. "What are you doing?"

The brown-haired girl smirked at him, not at all put off by his blatant rejection. "Making you feel good," she answered.

"But why me?" he asked. "And why NOW?"

Hermione's smirk dropped. "Sirius is gone, Harry. He's not coming back, and that made me think that it could be us next, and I want this while I still can have it!"

The harsh reality of it hit Harry like a slap in the face, and he felt himself nodding in agreement.

"Hermione—"

This time, his words were cut off by her soft tenderly moving lips on his own.

With a sigh of defeat, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's body and returned her kiss with a passion he hadn't known existed inside of himself.

Hermione's hands once again traveled to his waist. This time, instead of groping, Hermione undid his pants and after struggling to remove them, vanished them instead, letting Harry's now fully-erect cock spring free and peek out of his robes.

Hermione wrapped her hand around the engorged, weeping cock, and stroked it gently.

Harry began moaning and clutching at Hermione's body. His hands slipped inside her robes, and he grasped at her chest, massaging her breasts and rolling her hard nipples between his forefinger and thumbs.

Hermione let out small mewls of approval as Harry toyed with her breasts and nipples. A tremor ran through her body; her entire physical form was alive with energy flowing directly to her dripping pussy.

She released Harry's cock and lifted herself, hovering above him and lowering herself onto his swollen cock, crying out at the intense feeling of being filled to the brim.

Harry winced at the brown-haired girl's tight walls squeezing around his throbbing member.

Hermione panted and used Harry's shoulder's like a balance. She picked her body up and dropped back down on him with a moan of delight.

Harry's face flushed as he thrust his hips up in time with her.

She was a beautiful sight to behold, moaning, panting, hair-flying, skin glistening with a small sheen of sweat, her eyes closed, breasts bouncing as she jumped up and down on Harry's prick driving them both to the peak of pleasure crying out in complete ecstasy as they came.

Hermione collapsed against Harry and panted as she experienced the pulsing of her hot pussy.

Harry smiled softly and stroked her hair as they sat there enjoying their one time together.


	2. Chapter 2: GinnyHermioneHarry

Harry's eye grew heavy after a long day of Quidditch.

He trudged slowly up to his bedroom, and upon reaching the door heard voices on the other side.

Harry entered thinking Ron had stayed up to make sure he made it back alright, but instead was greeted by Ginny and Hermione.

They both wore revealing, gold and scarlet bra and panty sets, their hair cascading down their bodies covering part of their breasts.

Harry took a step back in shock. "What are you two doing?" he demanded, trying to keep his eyes averted from Ginny's luscious form, the milky white skin, and patchwork art of freckles scattered over every inch of bare skin.

Both girls flushed bright red.

Harry shook his head. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

He headed over to the other side of the room leaving the girls alone to silently whisper to each other under their breath.

Harry dropped his robes and returned to the girls, thinking they might want to explain themselves after all.

But they were gone, Harry looked to see where they went off to. He thought they had left until a warm body was pressed against him from behind and a hand cupped around his trousers, making him yelp in surprise.

Hermione, who usually shied away from the most innocent of filth talk, was removing her clothes and heading to the door. With the flick of her wand, the door was locked.

Harry's eyes grew wide with the sight of Hermione's naked body. Her skin was a pale pink hue and unblemished, looking as if she could've been a statue made of marble.

"Cast a privacy and a silencing charm," Ginny mumbled against Harry's neck as she mouthed at his skin, tasting the musky sweet flavor that was entirely Harry.

Ginny palmed his cock through his trousers, and Harry let out a soft moan.

He pushed away from Ginny gently and struggled out of his shirt. The evil contraption refusing to let go of Harry's body.

He managed to remove it and set to work on his pants, removing them and leaving himself in his very tented boxers.

Ginny and Hermione led Harry over to the bed and made him lay down.

Ginny pulled the string tying her bra together, and the scrap of material fell away, letting her breasts free to be admired.

Wasting no time, Hermione placed a hot kiss on Harry's lips, which he returned quite vigorously.

Ginny positioned herself over Harry's dick and slid his cock from this boxers, exposing his hard member. With a small giggle, she pushed onto him with an agonizingly slow pace that made Harry whine in impatience.

Hermione straddled Harry's face, facing toward Ginny and Harry set to work flicking his tongue into her folds and licking up the juices coating her insides.

Ginny and Hermione both writhed and moaned as Harry fucked them both.

Hermione reached over and rubbed Ginny's clit, which made her scream in delight as she released.

Ginny tried to return Hermione's favor, but Harry wasn't sharing. She settled for caressing and sucking on Hermione's well-sized breasts.

A few moments of sucking, lick and bobbing, Hermione came on Harry's face with a loud moan. Harry felt Hermione's insides tense with each throb of her orgasm.

Ginny continued to fuck Harry vigorously. Her breasts bouncing with each downward thrust of her vagina. Harry grabbed her hips and humped into her soft, wet cunt until finally.

"I'm gonna cum!" He cried. His warm load exploded inside Ginny, and they screamed out in passion.

The three laid together in a tangle of warm bodies, covers, and sweat.

It was weird but at least, one way or another, Harry got his nap.


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione and Draco

Hermione held back a gag from the scent of beer, and Firewhiskey, that hung in the air.

Bodies littered the Gryffindor common room. They passed out on top of one another, covered in chocolate, alcohol and large varieties of celebratory Weasley Merchandise. Gryffindors won the Quidditch Cup, and while that was a great reason to celebrate, Hermione didn't appreciate the half-naked drunk people scattered about while she needed sleep.

Feeling ill, Hermione ran up to her room in the girls dormitories, hoping for some peace and quiet.

She hastily locked the door and slumped against it.

"What the?" There was a lump hidden under the covers on her bed.

Silently, the Gryffindor tiptoed over to peek at what it could be. She almost screamed when Draco Malfoy's blond hair and stunning facial features came into view. In the shock, she yanked the covers, sending most of them to the floor. Malfoy was naked in her bed.

Hermione let her eyes travel the expanse of Draco's body, his skin and body looked like angels had sculpted them.

By the time her shocked, yet curious, eyes had reached his hips they met the white bed sheets that were draped over his lower half, covering all except one leg that had slipped out from under the cursed material.

Hermione's moved away from the bed in surprise, a little ashamed of herself for staring. Upon turning away, her legs pressed together to discover her panties were soaked.

"If you're just going to stare I'm going to leave." Draco's husky, sleepy voice made every one of Hermione's nerves go on edge, but for once she liked it.

Hermione looked up at the blond Slytherin boy. "Why are you in my bed?" she asked. "How did you get up here?"

Draco smirked, and her knees practically melted. She had thought of Malfoy like this before.

"I believe the real question is why are you NOT in your bed?" Draco said suggestively. "and I'm not stupid, Hermione, I've been using spells to enter the girls dormitories for years."

Hermione was about to snap at his comment but then blushed, she couldn't help but notice how turned on she was and how sexy he looked laying in her bed. He was staring at her patiently, and she felt her cheeks grow more flushed by the second.

Finally, she cracked, "Tell anyone and you're dead." she said lifting the covers and keeping her eyes facing the ceiling. She wasn't quite ready to view his...slytherin just yet.

Draco smirked. "This isn't my first time Hermione, your secrets safe with me" he purred.

Hermione smirked and slowly began undressing, letting her robes drop behind her onto the bed, her remaining attire soon followed.

Her eyes glued to the bulge under her bedsheets but she dared not peek.

His body felt so warm next to her bare skin. She started working her fingers over his sinfully smooth skin and delighting in the feel of it. She cautiously made her way lower until she reached the v of his hips and she looked shyly up at Draco as if asking permission. Draco smirked at her, and she returned her attention to the swelled organ hovering just under her hand, she could feel the heat of it and could see it twitching and throbbing under the white sheet. She brushed the head with her fingertip testing, before grabbing it firmly through the sheet and giving a satisfying stroke.

Draco watched her for a minute, but then he stopped her. "Not like that," he commanded. "Take off the sheet."

Hermione blushed and smiled nervously. This was it; She thought, the moment of no return. She removed the sheet, and Draco's glorious, throbbing cock was standing straight and proud as Hermione stared at it with something close to reverence.

"I never knew you were so well endowed, Malfoy," she smirked, capturing the pulsating organ in her slim hand and stroking it with a devious smile on her lips. Her nerves left her instantly. Feeling brave like the Gryffindor she was, she moved down toward his throbbing cock.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when Hermione took him deep into her mouth, stroking his base with one hand and fondling his balls with the other.

Hermione let out a small shriek when he threw her onto her back and hovered over her with a wicked gleam in his stormy-grey eyes.

"Say how much you want me, Granger." he purred, his voice dark and sexy, Hermione let out a keening whine.

"I want you so much!" She cried. "Please! Please,..." she paused and added. "...Draco."

Without a second thought, Draco plunged deep inside of her, making her howl like a wounded animal as he impaled her with his beautiful dick.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck, Draco!" Hermione cried as the gorgeous Slytherin ruthlessly fucked her.

He pushed into her harder and faster, his balls slapping against her ass. She shrieked out in pleasure, hoping to god that Draco put a silencing charm on the dorm room.

After what felt like hours of great pleasure, Malfoy released his warm fluid deep inside her and collapsed in ecstasy against her warm, soft breasts.

Hermione looked lazily up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Hey, Malfoy."

"What, Granger?"

"You're still a git; you know that, right?"

"You're still a know-it-all."

"Okay, g'night, Draco."

"...Goodnight, Hermione."


End file.
